Homage to the Prince
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: After watching Xanxus almost kill his favorite peasant, Bel finds himself wanting all of her attention for himself. No one messes with his concubine... COMPLETE!
1. Forced Homage

**Kyaa! Another Mika-Bel One-Shot!**

This one is good stuff, but definitely tell me what you think.

[I do not own any KHR characters]

The characters Mika and Karina both belong to MikaUchiha666

Hope you enjoy!

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>It was a drab afternoon at the Vongola estate. Rain poured loudly against its thick walls, making everything inside that much colder. The Ripper Prince found himself inside his room bored and lonely, playing Wii alone; he hated playing alone. So in an attempt to find something to make himself grin, he arose from his royal bed to the small table he laid all of his precious knives to rest. "Even knives needed a place for their slumber," he thought as he hid them and their lines of wire in his usuall hiding spot on his body. It was at this exact moment that he heard his favorite little peasant wailing in the hallway:<p>

"Uwahh Xanxus I'm sorry!"

He knew this would be fun to watch.

* * *

><p>Mika's lips trembled to the furious Boss that stood in front of her, covered in the cherry Kool-Aid that was meant for her thirst. She bit her lip as she began to try and stammer out an apology, but was stopped by the scars that began to manifest on his face—she just ruined his favorite headdress. 'This one had the feather <em>she<em> gave me.' Xanxus would never admit, but the only girl he cares about made this headdress. He was beyond pissed for Mika's insolence.

"Uwahh Xanxus I'm sorry!" She thought he would kill her for sure.

"Get the fuck away from me." He was lost in memories of her.

"Huh?"

"Get. The fuck. Away." His glare pierced her.

Mika said nothing more and ran back to her room. She was naturally terrified of her Boss, but that was something way out of the ordinary. Knowing he was angrier than hell with her, she couldn't help the confusion that ate at her. His expression had such a grim edge to it.

Though she was still very thirsty, the fear of Xanxus possibly changing his mind about letting her go forced Mika to run straight to her room. With a slam of the door, and a soft sigh blowing through her lips, Mika felt safe once again. She was in her sanctuary, safe from the scary Boss.

Mika's deep blue eyes hid behind her eyelids, reappearing once again to show the small, icy blue ring that hugged around the pupil with matching flakes inside as well. She looked ahead at her TV to see that she had a message from Karina about her upcoming 'hit schedule.' Another sigh came and passed, and she began to grab her keyboard until, "Ushishishi, stupid peasant. Can't even walk without making boss mad…" Her favorite prince decided to sneak inside her room after witnessing the mishap—he wanted some of her attention.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Princess, I'm not in the mood."

"But I am." His grin finally made its entrance into the show.

Mika snorted and went back to checking her messages, and this left the prince angry. "You wouldn't want me to cut another computer up, would you?" He wanted all of her attention.

She looked back and cocked a brow, "You wouldn't want me to empty your bank account again, would you?" Mika wasn't in the mood for Bel's antagonism.

Bel stayed silent in his frustration as Mika was at her desk grabbing her keyboard and track pad, until he figured out how he would get her attention. Mika was turning around to head back to her laptop until—

[THUNK!]

Her eyes moved to the sound to see her shirt had a knife gouged through it, pinning it to the desk. She looked over to see her prince had somehow moved himself right in front of her in less than a second. "Princess! This is my favorite shirt!" She glared at him, trying to hide how turned on she was from the feel of his breath that was brushing softly on her chest.

Leaning in closer to her, "The prince wants to cut it up."

He stabs another knife, this one pinned her arm to the wall the desk cornered against. She was stuck facing the prince. This wasn't good for her at all.

"Bel! Agh you make me so mad!" She didn't want to show how hot he was making her.

"Then let me make you angrier." Bel was enjoying the sight of her pale complexion becoming cherry-kissed.

"No!"

Bel only gave his signature snicker while forcing her lower half to sit on the desk before stabbing her skirt in place. He wanted attention—he wanted it now.

Mika bit her lip in anxiety, "Bel… no."

"That's not what your body is saying."

His grin disappears to lightly bite her hard nipples that were poking out from her shirt. Mika was regretting going braless today, but his mouth teasing her nipples over her white shirt made her pant softly. She couldn't deny how good it felt, or how much more she wanted:

"Bel…" She gave him an innocently lustful look.

Bel could feel his member grow, "What peasent?"

She looks away, "I can't do this… I'm too nervous." She couldn't bear the idea of losing her virginity in such a perverse way.

Bel throbbed, "Ushishishi."

He let two of his fingers slowly walk up her tensing thigh. Her mind was going wild, overanalyzing everything to the point of mental overload. She felt like her brain was going to explode. His fingers got closer, and he leaned in again to smell the ever-present scent of orchids off her jet-black hair, before nudging it out of the way to start playing with her ear. Her back crawled to the sensation of his tongue lightly tracing along the lobe before taking a small bite—she would have never guessed how much it would turn her on. Bel made another snicker as his fingers were now pulling her underwear off while his mouth trailed down her neck in small bites.

"Ahh, Bel, no."

He looked up to her, his grin getting wider.

With the underwear off and his bites getting lower, Mika's pants became shriller from the anticipation. She wasn't ready for any of this—not even one lick. But this wasn't stopping Bel; the prince had been fantasizing this moment for far too long.

"Ahhh! " Mika's body flinched

"Ushishi…"

What Mika thought would be licks, turned out to be small nibbles all over her most precious spot; Bel was enjoying it almost enough to want to lick her. But princes don't lick others—he's too good for that. Of course, Mika is lost in the tease of his teeth causing little shocks to coarse through her with every random nibble the prince lays on her. She can feel herself getting wet.

"Your body wants more."

Mika turns away, "No…" Her pride won't cave.

"I'll be the judge of that." Mika's face blushed harder.

Bel pulled out the real prince from his quarters and began to run its head along her wetness. Mika's body burned in desire, the prince's did too. What was originally an up and down motion became circular, now rubbing against that most sensitive spot on her body:

"Mmmm…" Mika was still holding back.

The prince, who would normally laugh, could only exhale deeply to his own teasing.

What excited Bel the most about this experience, was seeing how sensitive Mika's body was. He watched in sheer pleasure as her eyes began to well in tears from the stimulation. He couldn't take it anymore—neither could she.

"Ahh, Bel…"

"The prince won't wait any longer."

Mika tried to tug her arms off the desk, but found that the material was too strong for her to rip as her prince pulled her hips closer to the edge of the desk. Bel wanted to make sure he could go in as deep as possible. Mika tried to tug once more, to only stop from the shock of him entering her. "Ah… B-belll." Though she still couldn't admit it, she felt so good from something so royal.

But at this point, Bel no longer cared about his title or status, he wanted to fuck Mika harder than she's ever been fucked before. This thought stemming from the porn he had found on her Internet history gave him the impression she was very experienced, and this only made him harder as Bel pushed himself inside of her. But what he didn't know was how Levi would sneak into her room to watch porn while she was out buying her snacks for the week, usually remembering to clear the history. Poor Mika never thought once of checking her internet history, which now left her getting a very intense first time as Bel pounded against her in need of his climax.

Mika screamed in unsuspected pleasure as Bel dominated her in the best way, taking no time to waste on making sure she was enjoying herself. She was enjoying her prince having his way with her. Mika even wished that her shirt would be cut up, so that she could run her hands up and down her prince's body that was ravishing her so incredibly. "B-belll… Nnnyes…" Her pride couldn't stand any longer to the pleasure. Bel only groaned more from her submitting to her royal pounding.

And poor Mika, who was crying from it all began to orgasm, completely unaware of why her body felt so good that she wanted to explode. She could only moan at the top of her lungs as her prince gripped onto her hips to pound her more. He was was in utter bliss of her body oozing in wetness from his dick. It made him closer—he couldn't stop.

Mika's eyes rolled back as the prince didn't stop, his pants getting more intense from how wet she was. Mika's body was in pure ecstasy, completely unaware that the prince was now pulling out to cum on her shirt. The prince wouldn't dare knock up his concubine.

"Wha?" She realizes what he did. "Eww! I can't believe you!"

"Ushishsishi."

Bel's grin stays firmly planted, knowing what the next course of action was. With one stare at the chair that sat next to the desk, he hopped on the seat only to use it as a means to stand on top of the desk. Mika watched her prince as he now towered above her, dick in hand with sovereign grin:

"Now to pay homage to the prince."


	2. A Good Concubine Obeys

**Hey There Delilah  
><strong>haven't listened to that song in ages.

I wrote this for the Lovely (with an intentional capital L) MikaUchiha666.  
>Lovey, lovey, love her.<p>

Yes.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 653

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>The OC in this shot belongs to <strong>MikaUchiha666<strong>_, _you should check her stuff out. She's an awesome writer.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>On a day like any other in the Varia mansion, a girl named Mika is currently in the kitchen and attempting to fix herself something to eat. The chefs are at the market grabbing ingredients for tonight's dinner, or else she would just make one of them do it. She sighs.<p>

Her deep blue eyes scan the various boxes and bags in the pantry, finally pulling down a box of cookies, eating two, and putting the box back. Ugh, I don't want that, she thought. She looks around more. Marshmallows. Her bright pink tongue licks her lips, contrasting to her soft and pale skin. Mika loves marshmallows. She grabs the bag and pops two perfectly puffed plumps of sugar into her mouth. Her cheeks inflate, giving her a chipmunk quality.

These aren't cutting it either, she thought.

It is in this moment, that a certain leader of Varia walks through the door. With a small yet classy crown on his head, and a bottle of champagne in hand, a certain prince stumbles through the door with only one thing in mind. Head.

Where's that concubine of mine, he thought while his drunken face flushed redder with every sip of his Cristal. Under his thick mop of hair, eyes that could belong to one only as royal as Belphegor, scan the kitchen in his stupor. He's searched everywhere in the house for her except here. Mika curiously checks to see who is in the kitchen with her.

Bel sees her face and grins. "Concubine! It is time to pay your homage to your prince!" His feet stumble to the left.

A finger pushes Mika's black-rimmed glasses up a she lets an eyebrow rise in question. "And what do I owe you?"

"Ushi shi shi shi… you owe me your life, and you will pay it in servitude." His hand grabs onto the island to stable himself.

"You're drunk. Go away."

"Not until you drink from the bottle~."

Mika, while flipping her jet black hair over her shoulder, walks over to the drunken prince. She snatches the bottle from his hand, takes a large swig, and dramatically places it on the island. "There. You happy?"

The ripper's grin gets more devious. "Wrong bottle."

He points down.

She groans and tries to walk away, but Bel will not allow her to deny thy duty to the prince inside the pants. He yanks her by the top of her head and forces her to kneel in front of him. "Your task awaits, peasant concubine."

She glares and immediately exacts her revenge: she bites the little prince.

Mika didn't even bite hard, but there was enough pressure in the bite for the red queen to easily yell "Off with her head." Bel quickly steps back, throwing three knives that slice across her cheek. Any other time, these blades would've killed her, but he's too drunk and is seeing everything spin. The grin is gone. "You dare defy me?"

Mika rolls her eyes and walks towards the fridge.

This angered Bel to no end. First she bites him, then walks away from him? There will be castigation for such subversion. He storms in.

Now browsing in the fridge, Mika tiptoes her short-self up. She has figured out what she wants to eat. Filet Mignon. Her mouth is salivating to the thought of the cut grilled medium rare, still slightly bleeding as she slices it into bite-size chunks. She grins, her fingers touching the top shelf…

Yanked!

Mika jumps to someone grabbing the back of her light pink jersey-knitted dress and throwing her into the kitchen table that is only there for show. The prince bends her over the table and flips the skirt of her dress up to reveal her small and bare butt. "BEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Giving my concubine her royal spanking~."


End file.
